The Murderer
by Squishy Smeck
Summary: Kari is Killed! Which Digidestined did it? The final Chapter is up...
1. Default Chapter

All right! I have yet another story! I hope you like it!  
  
Enjoy! (Please R&R)  
  
  
  
1 Chapter I  
  
1.1 The Murder  
  
Kari sat on her couch when it happened. A hand covered her mouth. She squirmed, trying to free herself from the person's grip. But the person was too strong for her. She closed her eyes tightly as a sharp pain shot through her stomach.  
  
When she awoke she saw in a strange place, with golden roads and golden castles.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked out loud  
  
"Your in heaven Miss Kamiya" A voice said. Kari spun around to see a boy her age.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked "And how do you know my name?"  
  
"I'm Ken's brother Sam Ichijouji. Here in heaven, everyone knows everything" he spoke  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"You were murdered, here take a look"  
  
An orb appeared. Kari looked in, she saw a dark boy carrying a knife. She watched him stab her. When he turned around he said "One down ten to go." He laughed and left.  
  
Kari stood there for a second.  
  
"No…not him…anyone but him." She whispered  
  
  
  
Okay how was it? I know it's not my best, bur hey I like it! Here's a little "suspect" book to help you figure out who the "murderer" is. I'll have one at the end of each chapter!  
  
Suspects  
  
Takeru "T.K" Takaishi  
  
Yamato "Matt" Ishida  
  
Taichi "Tai: Yagami  
  
Jouy "Tai" Kido  
  
Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi  
  
Ken Ichijouji  
  
Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya  
  
And  
  
Iori "Cody" Hida  
  
^_~ \V/ ~*~Madoka~*~ 


	2. Tai Meets His Dream Girl.

Okay! Here's Chapter 2!  
  
  
  
Chapter II  
  
Tai Meets His Dream Girl  
  
"Tai, this is terrible." Sora sobbed. Tai didn't answer he held his sisters hand and cried silently.  
  
"Police!" An officer said, "You all have to leave!" Tai ignored the officer. He just held Kari's hand. Everyone else left.  
  
"Son, you have to leave or I'll be forced to arrest you."  
  
"I'm not leaving Kari!" He harped quietly.  
  
"Madoka! Get in here and arrest this boy!" She yelled. A girl around 16 walked in.  
  
"Aunt Lorain, I'm not even an officer. And why do we have to arrest him? Can't you see he's devastated about his sister's death?" The girl asked. Tai look up at the girl. She had waist long, red hair, with crystal blue eyes. His jaw almost hit the ground. Tai let go of his sister's hand and got up.  
  
"Thank you. Now please go outside with Madoka." Officer Lorain Keith said.  
  
Tai was a bit embarrassed about crying in front of a girl he though was pretty cute. Madoka took him outside.  
  
"I know how you feel about loosing a family member. My mom was an officer, she was shot trying to stop a bank robbery." Madoka said. Tai watched the tears fill up in the bottom of her eyes. One or two of them would slip down her cheek.  
  
She put her hands on the railing of the balcony, and looked across town. Tai put his hand on hers.  
  
"Wanna go get something to eat?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded.  
  
What did you think? I like it! Cause well I'm in it! With Tai 3  
  
Here's a clue about the murderer.  
  
He's under 16.  
  
Suspects  
  
Takeru "T.K" Takaishi – Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya  
  
Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi – Iori "Cody" Hida  
  
Ken Ichijouji  
  
^_~ \V/ ~*~Madoka~*~ 


	3. The News

Chapter 3!  
  
Wow I write a lot don't I?  
  
All right I'll tell you the couples in this story Kay?  
  
Joe-Mimi Izzy-SINGLE Kari (deceased)-TK Davis- SINGLE  
  
Tai-Madoka (ME!) Yolei-Ken Cody-SINGLE Matt-Sora  
  
This is the longest chapter so far…….. I think…….  
  
  
  
Chapter III  
  
The News  
  
Madoka and Tai walked into a café where they found Sora and Matt. Sora was sitting with one hand on her stomach with tears running down her face. Matt had his head down, and his hands in his hair. He was mumbling, "I'm so stupid"  
  
"I think we should go somewhere else." Madoka said  
  
"I want to find out what's wrong." Tai answered.  
  
"Find out later." She said. Tai nodded and they left quietly.  
  
  
  
"Matt, it's not your fault." Sora said  
  
"Yes it is Sora!" He said  
  
"Matt, the best thing we should do is tell our parents"  
  
Matt looked up. "I can't tell dad, he'd be so disappointed in me."  
  
Sora left to go to the bathroom. Matt got out his cell phone and called his dad at the TV station.  
  
"Hey dad it's Matt."  
  
"Matt, is something wrong?"  
  
"Um no, I just need some advice"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well my friend, John, accidentally got his girlfriend pregnant."  
  
"Go on"  
  
"And he's too scared to tell his dad. What do you think he should do? And what do you think his dad might say."  
  
"I think he should be honest with his dad. If his dad is anything like me, I'd tell him, 'I'm disappointed in you, but things happen'"  
  
"Thanks dad, I'll tell him"  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yeah dad?"  
  
"Here's some advice for you. Be there for Sora, this is just as hard for her as it is for you. You'd be a wonderful dad." His father said hanging up.  
  
  
  
You like?  
  
The suspect list is the same. (I can't think of another clue)  
  
^_~ \\// ~*~ Madoka~*~ 


	4. Is Tai in love?

Okay Chapter 4  
  
Please enjoy  
  
R&R please?  
  
  
  
CHAPTER IV  
  
Is Tai in Love?  
  
Madoka and Tai walked into a small restaurant.  
  
"I love this place." Madoka said as they waited for the waitress.  
  
"Welcome to the Rose and Crown. I will be your waitress, Clair. Will it be smoking or non-smoking?" The waitress asked.  
  
"Non-smoking, please." Madoka said. The waitress opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh my God! Madoka! Josh is angry you haven't come back to work." Clair said.  
  
"Clair, tell his to check the calendar, I took the week off" Madoka said  
  
"Okay! I'll tell him. So who's this?" Clair said nudging and winking at Madoka.  
  
"It's my friend Tai, we meet today"  
  
"Oh! Madoka, your booth is still open." She pointed to a booth that had a sign on it that said 'Madoka only'  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Tai and Madoka sat down, and picked up the menus.  
  
"Okay! What'll it be?"  
  
"I'll have…chicken fingers and fries with a pepsi." Madoka said  
  
"I guess I'll have the same." Tai said  
  
"Sure…" Clair winked at and whispered to Tai, "be good to her, she's a keeper"  
  
Tai blushed and asked. "Madoka…I know I really don't know you and I did just meet you but…maybe we could become more than friends? You don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
Madoka looked at him a bit worried. "I guess that'll be ok"  
  
What you think? It's so Kawaii. I Love it! ('Cause it's me with Tai, he's so kawaii! I've never seen a cartoon character so kawaii before!)  
  
Okay! I got that out of my system! * Blurts out * I LOVE TAI!  
  
It's the same suspect book! (Gimmi a hint! I'm all out and I don't even know who I'm gonna make the murderer!)  
  
\\//~*~Madoka~*~ 


	5. The Sickness

Okay everyone…they are short because I write them on the computer at school I get 30 min. to write these, please don't tell me not to make someone the murderer because some don't want Davis, others don't want Ken…and I can't handle it so that's all I ask of you.  
  
I also have a cold so I'm a bit slow and these chapters won't be one everyday…maybe one every other day.  
  
Chapter V  
  
The Sickness  
  
"Hello?" Madoka asked after she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Madoka, its Tai."  
  
"Hi Tai."  
  
"Do you want to go get something to eat?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, what place did you have in mind?"  
  
"I really don't know…"  
  
"Well there is this new Spanish place how about we go there?"  
  
"All right, I'll pick you up." Tai agreed.  
  
  
  
When they got to the restaurant Tai went next door to pick up some Pepsi's.  
  
"This place seems like a…a…a something…"  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean it looks kind of…ghetto…"Madoka said  
  
Tai order a taco and Madoka ordered Spanish rice.  
  
  
  
"For a ghetto place, they sure know how to wipe your wallet clean" Tai said, "Hey…you don't look so good…"  
  
Just then Madoka fell down  
  
"Madoka!" Tai yelled. He picked her up and drove her to the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You like? I like! Please like! ^_~ \\// ~*~ Madoka ~*~ (short on words) 


	6. Inside Madoka's Mind

Here's Chapter 6. (No! I didn't say "Okay" as the first word this time…I always seem to do that (chapters 2,4,5))  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Inside Madoka's Mind  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* Fake Cloudy Special Effects *  
  
(AGE 6)  
  
"Momma! Try and catch me!"  
  
"All right Madoka, I'm coming…ouch!"  
  
"Momma, what's wrong?"  
  
"The baby is kicking"  
  
"OH! Can I feel?"  
  
"Sure Madoka."  
  
"Momma? When the baby comes, can we all come out here and play?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
~Madoka went to her room to play~  
  
* TIME WARP *  
  
(AGE 8)  
  
"Genki! Let go of my hair! Momma!"  
  
"Madoka shush. He's a baby he doesn't know better."  
  
"I'd make him know better but I can't."  
  
"Why don't we all go to our special place?"  
  
"All right Momma."  
  
~Madoka started running through the field~  
  
* TIME WARP *  
  
(AGE 10)  
  
"Genki! Where are you? It's naptime! Time to put your diaper on!"  
  
"I don't wear diapers! I'm a big boy!"  
  
"Then put your underwear on and take a nap!"  
  
"I don't take naps!"  
  
"Momma said to take a nap at noon!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because…if you don't you won't wake up tomorrow EVER!"  
  
"Ever?"  
  
"Ever! You'll sleep forever"  
  
"Okay…I'm coming…"  
  
~They went into the house~  
  
* TIME WARP *  
  
(AGE 12)  
  
"Mom? What are those men doing to our special place?"  
  
"Your father is a very foolish man, he sold our special place, their making a park there for all the kids in the neighborhood there's no more 'special place'"  
  
"Mom…I want a knew special place"  
  
"How about the guest house, no one uses it"  
  
"Okay Mom"  
  
* TIME WARP *  
  
(PRESENT TIME)  
  
Madoka's mind was white all her memories played through her mind like a record…she can wake up now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You like it! IT'S THREE PAGES ON WORD! Okay…^_^ I'm okay! (Hint for next chapter: It's called "A Kiss of Life. A Touch of Death"  
  
^_~ \\// ~*~ Madoka ~*~ 


	7. The End/Epilogue

I'm getting bored with this story so I'm going to end it with this chapter please don't be angry with me, you should all agree it's getting boring so please don't pester me, I'm starting a new story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter VII  
  
The End  
  
The young boy walked into the police station. He was sad and ashamed of what he did.  
  
"Can I help you?" An officer asked  
  
"I did it…" He mumbled  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"The Kamiya murder, I did it!" He spoke up  
  
"Ha, a young boy like you? You couldn't kill a fly!" The officer teased.  
  
"I did it! I have proof!" He held out a bloody knife, "I did it because I hated her for dating TK! She should have been mine!"  
  
"Well son… This means you have to go to 'Juvenile Camp'" He said putting handcuffs on the boy, "Now son, what is your name?"  
  
"Davis…Davis Motomiya"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think? I made it Davis because he is the only one I thought really had a motive, you agree? Well here is the epilogue of the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Epilogue  
  
Davis was sent to juvenile camp until he was 18, after that he was paroled and never did anything bad again. He settled down and got married to a girl he met in a café her name was Alicia.  
  
Joe became a doctor and married Mimi. Mimi became a clothing designer. They had 2 boys.  
  
Izzy became an information technology specialist (that's what I want to be). He got married to a girl named Akemi. She is 6 months pregnant with a girl.  
  
TK never got over Kari and is still single, he became a journalist.  
  
Ken became a detective and married Yolei. She is a housewife and takes care of their 3 children (2 boys 1 girl).  
  
Matt and Sora got married, after the baby was born, it was a boy. They now have 2 boys.  
  
Cody is also single (he's 18 now).  
  
Madoka and Tai are now married but still no baby, but they are trying. 


End file.
